Wakanda
This is a profile for the Wakanda from Marvel Comics. Summary For centuries, Wakanda have been in isolation from the rest of the world in central Africa, remained deep in their culture yet was more than that. In present time, to the outside, Wakanda stood as the most technologically advanced nation on the planet. and with their military and their leader and protector the Black Panther leading them, they have continued to stand. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leader * Black Panthers ** T'Challa (Current) ** T'Chaka (Former) ** Bashenga (Former) ** N'Jadaka (Former) ** Shuri Second-in-command * Taifa Ngao Military Leaders * Ramonda * White Wolf * Akili * N'Iix * Flea * M'yra * Zakar Champions/Heroes/Notable Individuals * N'Tomo * Dora Milaje ** Midnight Angels *** Aneka *** Okoye *** Nareema *** Three other members ** Okoye ** Nareema Military Units Infantry * Riflemen * Wakandan Warriors * Police officers Special * Dora Milaje Warriors * Hatut Zeraze Warriors * War Elephants Vehicles * Prowlers * Tanks Aircraft/Vessel * Airships * Jet Planes * Helipads * Helicopters |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Melee weapons * Vibranium Weapons ** Spears ** Swords ** Claws (Black Panther) Ranged weapons * Rifles * Lasers Explosives * Rockets Territories Wakanda * Age founded/conquered: Unknown (Wakanda was founded right after their discovery of a Vibranium Meteorite that crashed in the middle of Africa) * Territory type: Homeland * Inhabitants: Humans * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Stats Enter the following information in each section below. Civilization Stats Tier 8: Digital: Wakanda despite being isolated and in the middle of Africa, is one of the most advanced countries in the world, with their robotics, rich supply of Vibranium, they even possess a cure for cancer. That is just a taste of what their military where they possess force field shields, vibranium weapons and robotic panthers and even giant airborne battleships. They even possess advanced technology despite being a country in Africa. Power Source Science: Robotics Creation (Wakanda are capable of creating robotics such as giant attack Panthers) Medical Specialty (Wakanda managed to develop medicines so advanced that they even managed to cure cancer) Material Utility (The Wakandan armies are capable of utilizing Vibranium into their weapons to better enhance their combat weapons) Divine: Superhuman Enhancement (Through certain ceremonies, with the new Black Panther being crowned gains supernatural physiology) Ancestral Empowerment (With every new Black Panther, they current one gains the strengths of the previous ones) Their civilization advancement comes from their usage of vibranium and other mystic powers such as the worship of Sekmat and Bask. Conquest Stats Tier 9-C Small Country: Their country is is small in comparison to the rest of the African continent, despite being small, they are still the strongest military on the planet compared to other standard conventional military. Power Stats DC: Multi-City Block: Black Panther who managed to go toe-to-toe with Captain America (higher when empowered by the previous Black Panthers). Large Building: Prowlers with their mechanical strength can tear through solid boulders. Large Building: Airborne battleships with their guns which can deliver destructive damage on areas. Building-Small Building: Other standard vehicles such as tanks, helicopters and jet planes with explosive and high powered guns. Room: War Elephants with their own brute force combined with Wakandan upgrades. Wall+: Doa Milaje warriors which can go against stronger than average Gorilla creatures. Wall-Street: Wakandan miliatary, both traditional and technological advanced soldiers. Durability: Multi-City Block: Black Panther can survived blows from Captain America. Large Building: Airborne battleships with shields and vibranium armored plating and Prowler. Small Building: Tanks and other Vehicles of similar stats can withstand surprising amount of explosive damage. Wall-Street: the defenses and durability of elite and standard Wakandan soldiers. Speed: Massively Hypersonic: with Black Panther's reaction and combat speed. Hypersonic+: Black Panther's max speed. Supersonic: Jet Planes with max speed. Superhuman: Airborne Battleships, Naval Battleships, Tanks and Prowler max speed. Superhuman: Dora Milaje warriors max speed, managed to outpace a large beast. Peak Human: Both traditional and modern soldier's running speed. Skills Stats The Wakandan military is a mixture of both advanced technology and mystic arts, channeling it's strange energies in their forms of combat. For the advanced tech side, they utilize vibranium equipment and wargear along with energy shields and cloaking devices considering they are the most advanced country on earth, they managed to stop an invasion of Skrulls, a highly advanced alien life form. even back in the 18th century, they had tech that made muskets and old style rifles explode with just one device. Strengths/Pros Their greatest strength is their technological advancements being superior to the rest of the world, they could defeat other inferior militaries with ease. They can even utilize traditional tribal warfare as well in conjunction with their high tech forces combined with mystics and high level or martial arts. Weaknesses/Flaws They are isolated from the rest of the world and preferred that way for centuries which made them reclined to rely on allies for support for fear of their secrets getting to the outside world. Being a bunch of Isolationists, should anyone enter their territory, hostile or not, they will retaliate with deadly force. (This was during their early ages in their country.) Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Gallery Wakanda_Military.jpeg| The Wakandan military, ready to defend their home. Wakanda.jpeg| Wakanda's geographical location. Black_Panther.jpeg| The Black Panther, the protector and king of Wakanda. Necropolis.jpeg|the Necropolis, a sacred place to the people of Wakanda. Category:Comic Category:Marvel Comics Category:Tier 8 Civilization Category:Profile Category:Work In Progress Category:Protagonist Category:Army Category:Tier 9-C Conquest Category:Science Category:Divinity Category:Superhero Fiction